


The Tinsel Toss

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Rhonda sets up Simon's office for the holidays.





	The Tinsel Toss

Rhonda, Simon’s secretary, looked around Simon’s office and gave a satisfied nod. Requisitioning a small table, she had placed a tabletop tree in the corner of the captain’s office beside a menorah and a mat with symbols of Kwanzaa. Next week, after she set up the department’s Secret Santa, presents would appear around the small scene and on the twenty third, Simon would put out food and people would come in to have some cheer and pick up their Secret Santa gifts. On the twenty sixth, she would post a list of who were the gift givers.

And this year there better not be a problem with tinsel!

_It happened one year ago…_

“Rhonda,” Simon smiled at his extremely efficient secretary. “I’m heading to a meeting with the Commissioner. I should be back by four. While I’m gone can you get the holiday party set up? Order the food for the party and see if anyone wants to be involved in that Secret Santa thing you mentioned.”

“Of course, Simon,” she watched her boss hurry out and then moved into his office. Two hours later, she had the corner set up and was about to start a Secret Santa Gift Exchange list when Rafe and H knocked on the door and walked in.

“Hi Rhonda,” H looked around. “I guess Simon’s not here.”

“He’s at a meeting with the commissioner. Is there something you need?” she asked as she headed for the door carrying folders.

“Nothing that can’t wait,” H answered walking over to look at the small tree in the corner and the partially used package of tinsel left on the table. Smiling, he turned and glanced back at Rafe. His fellow detective was always dressed to the nines, taking great pride in his appearance. The smile turning wicked, H reached down and took some strands of the shiny silver plastic and walking behind Rafe drizzled it over his partner’s head and shoulders.

“What?” Rafe pulled a strand of tinsel off his arm. “How did this…” he stopped and, eyes narrowing, stared at H’s innocent look as he realized there was tinsel in his hair and on his back. Walking over to the table he grabbed a bunch of the tinsel and the war was on.

In minutes, silver tinsel was all over the room, the pair even pulling the tinsel from the tree to throw at each other.

“What on earth is going on?” Rhonda demanded walking back in to the office and noting the mess that had been her small tree.

Both men turned and looked at her and then at the floor.

“Aren’t you a bit old for this?” she continued when neither man answered.

“Sorry Rhonda,” H and Rafe both muttered. “We’ll get a broom.”

“Yes, you will,” she answered, glaring at them, hands on her hips. “And then you’ll get me more tinsel.”

Both men nodded, shuffling past her and heading into the bullpen. She watched them go and shook her head and then actually laughed before the men came back with broom and dustpan in hand. A half an hour later the room was straightened. Satisfied with the look, she walked over to the detectives. “Okay, you cleaned up but I want tinsel here tomorrow.”

“You’ll have it and we are sorry.”

She nodded and then gave them a smile. “Sometimes you just need an outlet to let off steam,” she answered. “But next time you need to let off steam, do it in Homicide’s office.”

The three laughed. “We’ll keep that in mind,” Rafe promised.


End file.
